


Valentine's With Mr. Popular

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A small Destiel mention, Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Balthazar being a dick to the reader, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hospital Visit, Multi, Popular!Gabe x Nerd!Reader, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff, custody disputes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: No one but a few select people know that you’re dating Gabriel.





	1. Anything juicy happen yet?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter fills my opposites attract square for Fluff Bingo. More tags will be added as chapters get uploaded.

You were planning on asking Mr. Shurley for some writing advice once you finished your worksheets but decided against it.  You pulled out a spare notebook from your backpack.  It was one that you always carried with you in case you wanted to write down an idea that you had.  Turning to a blank page, you started writing until the bell rang.  Sighing, you gathered everything up and made your way out of the classroom.  

“You know, by the way you were writing, I honestly thought you were writing a really long love note to Gabe.”

You snorted out a laugh as the two of you walked down the hallway.  “Nah, I just hit a good stride with the story I’m writing.”  

“Anything juicy happen yet?”  You chuckled and told her no.  The two of you went your separate ways and you paused in front of the stairs.  You watched Gabe make his way down the hall.  He was talking to Balthazar, but he met your gaze and winked at you.  

“Come on Edmund, you shouldn’t flirt with the poor girl.”  You rolled your eyes at Balthazar’s off handed comment.  “You’ll get her hopes up that she actually has a shot with you.”

You had walked away at this point but Gabe was annoyed.  None of his school friends, besides a select few, knew that he was dating you.

“Come on Gabriel, or else we’ll be late.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”  He’d write you a note in the meantime.  It wasn’t a huge gesture like he was used to but he knew you’d appreciate it.  

–

He was waiting outside of your classroom with a huge grin on his face.  “Balthazar’s kind of an dick but I wanted to know if I could walk you to your next class?”  

You pushed your glasses up on the bridge of your nose and smiled briefly.  “I’d like that a lot actually.”  There was a brief moment when Gabe thought about holding your hand but he decided against.  “I guess I’m lucky that my boyfriend and I have the same science class.”

“Oh yeah?  Is this guy good enough for the lovely Y/N?”

“He is.”  You squeezed his hand gently with a shy smile before breaking apart.  “He’s the best.”  

“You deserve the best.”  You watched as Gabe slipped a note into your backpack before someone called out to him.  He blew you a kiss before turning around and acknowledging whoever wanted him and you felt your face heat up.  

_Why is my heart beating this fast over a simple little comment?  Damn it Gabe.  Charlie told you to do this, didn’t she?  Ugh this is bringing back memories of the first time he even kissed me.  I mean, it was just on the cheek but it affected me just like this.  I lied.  You’re actually the worst for making me feel this way._


	2. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time at The Roadhouse Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when a song gets stuck in my head. Also have you guys been able to spot the show references?

The Roadhouse Diner was a five minute drive from Mystery Spot High School.  It was owned by Ellen Harville and had been in the family for generations.  

Currently, Gabriel was sitting in a booth in the back (your favorite) with Sam and Kevin and the girl Balthazar wanted him to hook up with.  Gabe was humming along with the song that was playing while they waited on their food.

_I take - 2 steps forward_

_I take - 2 steps back_

_We come together_

_Cuz opposites attract_

_“_ Hey Edmund, what are your plans after school today?”  Gabriel looked over at Kevin and shrugged.  He honestly had no idea.  He watched as the waitress made her way towards them with a tray of food.  

“We have basketball practice after school.  After that though?  Probably nothing.” He shrugged before taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.  “What about you Tran?  Got a hot date with anyone we should know about?”  

“Yeah she’s about 48 inches tall and I know exactly how to make her sing.”  Sam snickered as Gabe threw a fry at him.  

“You know he’s talking about his cello right?  I mean, there’s no way Mama Tran would let him out for one night.”

“I’m so glad Balthazar isn’t here.”  The girl rolled her eyes and placed the book she was reading in front of her on the table.  “I have no doubt he’d make some crude joke about how poor Kevin needs to get laid.”

“Atropos, why are you here?  I thought you usually ate lunch with your sisters?”

She sighed.  “Balthazar owes me a favor for this.  He wants me to go on a date with Gabriel.  No offense, I don’t really want to date you.“

"The feeling’s mutual.  Got it bad for ol’ Balthy huh?”

“I don’t have to answer that.”

“Your face is already answering the question, sweetheart.  Balthazar can be a prick sometimes.”

“I’m aware Gabriel.  I can handle him though.” She slid out of the booth and turned to look at him before leaving.  "Besides, your heart clearly belongs to someone else and whomever she is, she’s the lucky one for landing a guy as caring as you.  Take care, Gabriel.“

“Good luck Atropos.”  He muttered as she walked away.  “God knows your going to need it.”

Sam cursed when he checked the time on his cell.  “I hate to eat and run, but I need to head back to the school.”

“Mind giving me a lift, Sam?”

“Oh sure.  Gabe, what about you?”  He waved his hand and Sam chuckled.  “All right, but don’t be late for your next class.”

“Okay mom, go.  I’ll be fine.”

Gabe didn’t want to go back to school just yet so he ordered another milkshake.  His next class was English, but his dad would understand why he skipped.  He got like this sometimes.  

“Go pick out a booth and I’ll order for us, okay?”  The best thing about coming to the Roadhouse Diner was that Charlie always knew what to order for you.  You got the same thing every time.  You were hoping that the booth in the back was empty.  The two of you always sat back there whenever you came in.  You stopped short when you saw that Gabriel was sitting by himself, just staring out the window.  You smiled and leaned down on the table.  

“Excuse me sir, would you care for the company of two fine females today?”  You giggled when Gabe quickly turned his head and looked up at you.  

“The only female I see in front of me is my girlfriend, miss.  I believe I was promised the company of two fine females.”  He waggled his eyebrows and you laughed again. “Waiter, this is not my order!”  

“You are such a nerd.”

“That’s your mantle baby.  I wouldn’t want to dethrone the queen of all geeks.”  He pecked your lips and you smiled.

“That mantle belongs to Charlie, not me.”   You grinned as Charlie appeared at your table with a tray full of food.  

“Are we talking about how awesome I am?”  Charlie smirked at the two of you before setting the tray down on the table and you playfully rolled your eyes.  

“You’ve been hanging around Dean too much.”  You took a seat next to Gabe.

“He’s a better wing-man.”

“We all have our strengths, Bradbury.  You should know that.”  You took a bite of your burger as Charlie snacked on some of fries.

“So Y/N, does Gabe know why you hate Valentine’s Day?”  She looked at you in sympathy as an awkward silence passed.  You toyed with the wrapper on your burger before you could even look at Gabe.  

“He’s aware but I haven’t told him the full story just yet.”  You looked away from both of them and took a breath.  “It’s not an easy story to get through.”  He laced his fingers with your and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m going to hurl because the two of you are being so sweet.”  The two of you looked at each other and grinned.


	3. In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a teaser of what has been going on with Charlie and Gabe rescues the reader.

“Only a few more classes Y/N, and then you can go home.”   You muttered to yourself before opening up your locker.  Sitting on the top shelf in front of you was a stuffed corgi holding a heart in its mouth, a bag of mixed candy, and a note attached to a fake rose was taped to the inside of your locker.  You felt a blush coming on as you removed the note from the stem and unfolded it.   **  
**

_Cliques will never define who I am or how I feel about you.  Happy Valentine’s Day_  - G.E.  

“Y/N!”  You grabbed what you needed for class and closed your locker in time to see Charlie running down the hall towards you.  “Are we in the library for class today?”  You nodded as Charlie studied your flush face.  “Did something happen?”

“Just check my locker”  You smiled and you heard her putting in your combo to open your locker.  You heard an audible ‘aww’ before she closed your locker.  “What about you?  Any secret admirers come out of the woods?”  

“Just one.”  Charlie pulled a stack of envelopes out of her messenger bag and handed them to you.  You looked them over carefully before handing them back to her.  

“You still haven’t figured it out who it is, have you?”  Charlie shook her head as you both walked into library.  The two of you sign in at the front desk and make your way towards an empty table.  “I honestly thought it was Dorothy by the way the two of you were talking at diner.  I mean that conversation looked pretty serious from where we were sitting.”  

“I want you to be right but at the same time, I want you to be wrong.”  
  
“Why?”

“This whole scavenger hunt is super sweet - “

“If the next words out of your mouth are that you don’t deserve this, I’m going to smack you.”

Charlie snorted out a laugh and looked over at you.  “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”  
  
“First off, rude.”  You throw a wad of paper at her with a smile forming on your face.  “Second, you deserve to be happy Charlie.  Life has thrown some heavy stuff at us, but we’re tough.  More importantly, we’re still here.”

“You’re right.”  She picks at hem of her shirt before looking up at you. “This report isn’t going to write itself, so shall we get to work?”

“Let’s get down to business then.”

“To defeat the huns?”

“Not now Charlie.”  The two of you giggled but stopped when the librarian told you to quiet down.

–

“How curious.” Your head pops up from the book your currently leafing through to look over at her.  “How did this get here?” She held up a magazine about motorcycles and waved it.  “Y/N, you got a new hobby you wanna tell me about?”

“Motorcycles are cool and all, but I would never-” You see the tip of an envelope poking out of the magazine before Charlie even notices.  You watch as Charlie flips through the pages as if she’s reading each article but she stops and looks up at you.  Charlie pulls a tan envelope with a green zinnia drawn on the outside and gawks at it.  “How?”

“Who knows, now open it up and see what it says.”

“You’re short and bossy, no wonder Gabe likes you.”  You stick you tongue out at her and she quietly giggles.  Charlie carefully tears open the envelope.  Setting it aside, she unfolds the paper inside and notes that unlike the other clues, this one is written in emerald green ink.  

_For a woman of the times,_  
I think you’re quite keen,  
If you’d join me for a night on the town,  
I’d make you feel like a queen.  
  
–

You’re standing on your tiptoes, reaching for a book on the top shelf when someone ends up pushing all of the books forward from the other side.  You duck down when the first couple of books hit you with your arms over your head as the remaining books fall. You have your eyes closed so you hear him before you actually see him.  “Y/N!”  He pulls you up into a fierce hug and then checks the rest of your body to see if you’re okay.  

“Gabe, why are you here?  Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”  Instead of an answer he cups your face and presses his lips to yours.  

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Gabe.”  You chuckle as he kisses both of your cheeks, your nose, above your eyes and stops before planting a kiss on your forehead. “Gabriel.”  Out of the corner of your eye, you see the head librarian and Dorothy making their way over towards you.  Gabe presses his forehead against yours and then pecks you on the cheek one last time before running across the library.  

“Ms. L/N, are you all right?”  

“I’m fine.”  You smile and offer to help re-shelf the books that fell on you but they shoo you away.  You hear Dorothy call your name as you walk away and you turn around to look at her.

“Would you mind doing me a favor?”  She hands you a tan envelope with a red rose on the front and you immediately grin.  

“I’ll make sure she gets this.”  A faint blush settles on her cheeks and you wink at her.  “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”


	4. Gabe, I need to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally tells Gabe why she hates Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last official part of Valentine’s with Mr. Popular. Dawn - you have this listed as five parts. Yes, I’m aware and part five is a chapter for Charlie/Dorothy.

_> >  I know you’re at practice right now but is there anyway you can skip it and come over early?_

You sigh and end up throwing your phone to the other side of the couch.  You end up burying your head underneath the nearest throw pillow and just lay there.  “I must be the shittest girlfriend in existence.”

“Nah, that title belongs to my ex Kali.”

“Not helping, Gabe.”  You end up throwing the pillow on the floor and Gabe makes his way towards the couch.  He lifts your legs and as he sits down, he lays them across his lap.  “So..”

“I owe Dean a favor for cutting out early.”  Gabe pulls out his phone and quickly texts someone.  “I hope you have a fun night baby brother.”

“Dean and Cas?”

“Yep.”

“Damn it, don’t tell me that.  Now I owe Charlie ten bucks.”  There was a lull in the conversation so you figured this was the right time.  “Gabe, I need to tell you -”

“Are you sure?”  

“I trust you and I need you to understand why I hate Valentine’s Day.”

_You were eight years old when your dad left for good.  No matter how much time passed, you’d never forget that day.  You were home with a horrible cold, so a family friend was watching you until your dad got off of work.  You were curled up in a blanket on the couch watching whatever was playing on the television._

_You remember Blake taking your temperature and then leaving the room to call someone.  You fell asleep again but a coughing fit woke you back up.  It was weird that Blake was nowhere to found when you actually needed her.  You slowly shuffled into the kitchen to get something to drink and that’s when you heard noises coming from upstairs.  Slowly, you walked up the steps one at a time, and down the hall towards your parents bedroom where the noises were getting louder.  The door was open a crack but you didn’t need to look in to know.  “Just like that Mr. L/N.  RIGHT THERE!”_

_Your dad was having sex with Blake.  How could he do that to your mom?  You curled your fist and quietly made your way back downstairs.  You picked up the cordless phone on the way back to the living room and dialed your mom’s work number.  You punched in her extension when they asked for it._

_“This is Y/M/N L/N, how can I help you?”_

_“Mommy… daddy’s doing something bad.”_

_“What do you mean babygirl?  Daddy’s supposed to be at work.”_

_“Blake called someone after she took my temperature earlier.  But I kept hearing weird noises from upstairs so I went to investigate… They were doing things like that movie we watched the other night.”_

_“I’ll be as home as soon as I can baby.  I promise.  Have you eaten yet?”_

_“I don’t think so..”  She sighed and rubbed her forehead._

_“I’ll bring you home something, just get some juice and a popsicle for your throat.”_

_“I will.  Mommy, I love you.”_

_“I love you too babygirl.  I’ll see you soon, okay?”_

“That’s, oh wow.  okay yeah, I can see why you’d hate Valentine’s Day after that.”  You curled up into Gabe’s side and his fingers were running calming circles on your shoulder.  

“My dad was so damn happy when he finally came downstairs.  That didn’t last long when long when he saw that mom was sitting there with me.  She had me eat, take some medicine and I passed out in her lap.”  You glanced up at him.  “Blake was still there, in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.  She tried to play it off like nothing happened between the two of them.”

“She kicked her ass out?”  

“My mom told her she was fired and that if she ever showed her face around here again, she’d beat her ass.  Dad wasn’t happy about that.  The yelling started after Blake stormed out.  She told him that if he wanted to fuck around, he could get the hell out of her house.  The asshole had the audacity to try and take me from my mom when he left.  I pitched a fit and the fucker threw me on the ground and I hit my head so hard, I had to go to the hospital for stitches.”

“That explains the scar on your forehead now.”

“I told you this wasn’t an easy story to get through.  But Gabe, despite all that, I -”  Gabe takes hold of both of your hands and rolls his thumbs over your palms.  

“I love you, Y/N.  Don’t go getting a big head because you’re the first girl I’ve told that to - ”  You cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips.  

“Stop stealing my thunder, you asshole.”  Gabe chuckles as he kisses the crown on your head.  “I love you, I do.  You know that right?”

“Of course I do.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift.  I think - mom has the stuff in the cabinets for chocolate chip cookies.  I can make you those, if you want?”

“And ruin this physique?”  He gestured at his body and you giggled.  “Maybe next time.  Now, I believe we were promised some pizza and scary movies?”  Your phone chimed from the coffee table and Gabe leaned forward to read it.  “Now that’s what I call some fantastic timing.”

Charlie and Dorothy walked in carrying a couple of pizzas and some drinks.  She stopped in the living room and got a good look at the two of you.  “Everything okay here?”

“Everything is just fine.”


End file.
